<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domestic Bliss by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459467">Domestic Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KK's Skephalo Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gentleness, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Married Life, Morning Kisses, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft morning between Bad and Skeppy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KK's Skephalo Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domestic Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyy!!<br/>I wrote another short, fluffy fic for SkepHalo. It's again about their characters in minecraft so Bad is a nether-demon and Skeppy is a human with diamond growths.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleepily, Bad blinked his eyes open. He sat up and yawned. Stretching his leathery wings out behind himself, he glanced over to the other side of the bed to find it empty. It looked like it hadn't been empty for long so Skeppy probably hadn't gone far.</p><p>Scrunching his nose, Bad tried to discern the smell that was in the air. It smelled good. He sniffed the air a few more times; their home smelled strongly of baked goods and flowers, and both their own unique scents intertwined perfectly. It always made him happy being reminded how well they fit. Subconsciously, the demon purred, the sound rumbling through his chest. </p><p>"Hey," a soft voice called from the doorway.</p><p>Bad's eyes fluttered open. He did not remember closing them. But he turned to find Skeppy watching him with fondness.</p><p>"Hi," Bad replied, flushing a little as his purrs cut off.</p><p>Skeppy walked over and sat on the edge of the bed cross-legged. He lifted a plate up with a smile. "I made you breakfast muffins!" he informed, clearly proud of himself.</p><p>Bad was usually the cook. While Skeppy could cook, anything the diamond man made in the kitchen was usually debatable on whether it was safe to ingest. But looking at the way his partner was beaming with pride and the fact he had surprised him, Bad smiled softly and decided to brave it.</p><p>"Thank you," he grinned. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Skeppy's cheek. "What is this for though?" he asked as he picked a blueberry muffin from the plate.</p><p>Skeppy shrugged. "Wanted to do something nice for you."</p><p>Without meaning to, Bad's purring started up again. It wasn't something he really controlled; part of his demonic heritage that he was usually very private about. But he could not help but purr louder at the way Skeppy's dark eyes softened with love at the sound. His tail swished lazily from side to side until it loosely curled around one of Skeppy's ankles. His partner absentmindedly rubbed gentle fingers over it, and he shivered at the pleasant feel.</p><p>Delicately, Bad unwrapped the muffin and took a small bite. He blinked in surprise. "It's good," he said.</p><p>Skeppy chuckled, amused. "You don't have to sound so shocked."</p><p>Bad took another bite, bigger this time, and hummed in pleasure as the flavours burst across his taste buds. "It's really good!" he praised.</p><p>Skeppy's diamond covered cheeks turned a bright red. He looked down at his lap bashfully. "I asked Puffy to help me practice," he admitted. "I wanted them to be perfect for you."</p><p>Skeppy laughed when the gentle rumbles coming from Bad kicked up. The nether-demon sounded like a motor his purring was so loud.</p><p>"So, you like them?" Skeppy checked.</p><p>Bad nodded enthusiastically. "I love them!"</p><p>He polished off his current muffin and eagerly grabbed another. He wasn't sure how Skeppy - genuine disaster in the kitchen - had managed to create such masterpiece muffins but he was not complaining.</p><p>Skeppy placed the plate on the bedside table. He reached up and lovingly brushed some of Bad's sleep mussed hair from his face. He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to the demon's forehead, and smiled at the way Bad's wings fluttered with joy. It was adorable.</p><p>Slowly, Bad finished off his second muffin. He placed both wrappers on the plate beside the rest of the breakfast muffins, and looked up at Skeppy with a blinding smile. His purring started to quieten down a little.</p><p>"I really appreciate you doing this for me," Bad said. "Like, I really appreciate it. This was so thoughtful of you." He wrapped his arms around the back of Skeppy's neck and pulled him close to press butterfly kisses across his diamond covered cheeks. "Thank you, muffin," he whispered as he continued to kiss anywhere he could reach on his partner's face.</p><p>Through his giggles, Skeppy replied, "you're welcome, Bad."</p><p>Bad pressed a final kiss to Skeppy's lips.</p><p>"I love you," Skeppy told him when they pulled back.</p><p>Bad's whole body shivered with delight just hearing those words. His wings twitched, his tail uncurled from around Skeppy's ankle to wag happily, and his purring started to get louder again. It didn't matter how many times he heard those three words; there was just something about verbal affirmation of the bond between them that always made him deliriously happy.</p><p>The day had barely begun and it was already perfect. He had his muffin. Any day with his muffin was a perfect day.</p><p>With a soft smile, Bad responded, voice full of affection, "I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p><p>You can find me on my Twitter @kittykissesuwu ^-^</p><p>--KK</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>